The invention relates to an actuating device for a valve drive change-over unit of an internal combustion engine with an electrical or electromechanical actuation unit.
DE 102 11 395 A1 discloses an actuating device where an activation sequence of an actuation element is performed due to energization of an operating coil.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an actuating device capable of performing activation sequences of several actuation elements which require relatively little installation space and use low-cost components and also provide for a reliable operating mode.